


For The Love of Tea

by McKayRulez



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Other, Tea, Tea Parties, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Cheshire decides to play cupid for Valentine's day, and place the fate of love into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentines day!

Cupid signed as she watched Dexter spying on Raven from the lockers. "Dexter..." 

Dexter didn't her hear and kept watching Raven fondly from his distance. Smiling absently to himself. 

Cupid lowered her head reluctantly and rubbed her arms sadly. She was never on his radar when Raven was on his brain. "Always invisible.."

"That's my job, Pinkie." 

Cupid jumped startled at the voice and looked up to see Kitty Cheshire, laying lazily across the tops of the lockers. "Oh Kitty! Didn't see you there." 

Kitty grinned at her. "Of course. You're not the only one."

"Right.." Cupid blushed realizing she had been mumbling to herself. "Is there something you want?" She asked, trying to change the conversation. 

It didn't work.

"No, but there's something you want.. Or should I say.. Someone..." Kitty giggled mysteriously. 

"Oh.. you noticed.." Cupid's pink cheeks matched her pink hair. 

"It's obvious!" Kitty's eyes narrowed in on the girl. "...Not that he wants you.." 

Cupid looked miserable and deflated at that, and Kitty knew she had her right where she wanted. "I can help you with that." 

Cupid snapped her head up startled. "You can?"

"Of course"

"How?" Cupid asked desperate. Even as they spoke near him now, Dexter was in another orbit. Totally unaware they where talking about him. 

"You know that tea party Maddie is throwing for Valentines?" 

"Yeah, Maddie is always throwing tea parties.. Why?" Cupid gave Kitty a confused look as she wondered how a tea party would help her. 

Kitty waved her hand off. "Just be there. I'll handle all the details."

Cupid nodded reluctantly. 

"Oh, and go get anew outfit." Kitty grinned. "Something... eye catching." Kitty gave a big smile. Her teeth showing her pearly whites as she vanished from the lockers.

 

Kitty waited invisibly until Cupid threw her books into her locker, locked it and left the hall to go dress shopping. Kitty then reappeared in front of Cupid's locker and used the code she had watched Cupid enter to unlock it. Stealing some love potion ingredients, she teliported away to find Maddie. 

Kitty knew Cupid would never impose her own love on anyone, but she didn't care. This would make a great prank to share to her mother.

Appearing onto a tree branch over looking the tea party Hatter was setting up, Kitty knew she didn't have much time to spike the drinks on her own. 

"Maddie." 

"Kitty! How does the ear twitch? Purring or hissing? Rub or bite?" Maddie asked with a head tilt, as she poured tea from a tea pot on her hat into a cup. 

Kitty shooed her message away with her hand, not having time to decode Riddleish. "Fine, fine. I just wanted to tell you I got you new ingredients for the tea today."

"Really!?" Maddie beamed. "Who knew a cat could be a connoisseur?" She stated as she poured her mouse friend a cup of tea in a thimble. 

"Yeah, will you just help me add the ingredients?" 

"Okie dokie!"

Kitty dropped from her tree and set out the ingredients she arrived unto the table. The two got to work adding the new chemicals into the drinks. 

Maddie went to taste test but Kitty stopped her. "No Maddie!"

"But.. Why?" Maddie gave her a confused look.

"Because.. Because it's not tea time yet!" Kitty tried for an excuse. 

Maddie giggled. "Anytime is tea time!"

"But it's a surprise! Don't you want to experience the surprise with everyone?"

"Oo!" Maddie clapped and bounced on her toes excited. "I love surprises!"

"Good. So just wait."

Maddie pouted and crossed her arms. "But I hate waiting."

Kitty rolled her eyes. 

 

When the guests started showing up for the party, Kitty went back into stealth mode on her comfy tree branch. She wanted a high view point to see everything when the chaos went down. 

Around the table, starting at the furthest end, Maddie sat next to Raven. Across from Raven sat Apple. Next to her sat Daring. Next to him sat his little brother Dexter and across from him sat Cupid. Between Cupid and Raven sat Cerise.

The tea and cakes were all passed around and before anyone could drink Maddie clinked her tea cup with a fork to get everyone's attention. 

"Thank you everyone for coming! So glad you could make it! Today's tea is a special surprise treat! And since I've been waiting to long let's just dig in!" 

Everyone politely smiled and raise there small cups, clinking each others, then all at once drank. 

Raven's eyebrow shot up at the pleasant taste and aroma from the steam. "Maddie, this is-" She turned to Maddie and suddenly her heart skipped a beat as everything else around her seemed out of focus. Only Maddie in view. She breathed out a sigh then flushed. "Good.. Really good."

"Why thank you Raven, Ki-" She turned to Raven and their gazes locked. Suddenly, everything in Maddie screamed Raven and she tackled hugged Raven. The two fell back into Cerise and all three of them tumbled off their seats and unto the grass. 

Cerise felt dazed. "What just-" She opened her eyes to see the sky in her view ahead of her from her position on the ground. The sound of Kitties laughs pulled her gaze slightly to see Kitty on her branch, slumped over in a giggling fit. The sight was the most endearing thing she'd ever seen. 

"Cat!" 

Kitty froze at getting caught and looked down at her. 

Cerise got up and made her way to the tree, not caring that her hood had fallen and was showing her wolf ears. She began trying to climb the trunk to get to her. "I love you Kitty!"

"Uh oh." Kitty made a cat cry.

Apple put her dainty hands on her hips and stood. "Maddie! What's gotten into you!?" She looked down at the Raven and Maddie, too see them both entangled into each others arms. Suddenly her stomach felt sick with jealousy.

Madddie giggle as her smile beamed for Raven. "What can I say? I'm mad for Raven!" 

Raven ran her fingers through Maddies hair. "And I'm crazy for you."

The two giggled and kissed. Hands stroking each other.

Apple fumed and stormed around the table. Her glare sending daggers at the two. "Raven is mine, you batty bitch!"

A fight broke out between the three but Daring paid no attention. His gaze firmly locked with his own in his mirror. "I'm so handsome." He stated softly as his hand went through his soft hair delicately. 

Dexter looked ahead to Cupid. There gazes never wavering. Almost like time had stopped. He felt his cheeks warm and words in his head seemed to vanish. "Cupid.. I- You.. I-"

Cupid stood. "Dexter." She stated his name firmly. "I.. I have a confession to make."

Dexter leaned back at little. "You-.. You do?" 

"Yes.. I love you."

Maddie giggled as she held Raven in her arms as they laid on the ground. Maddie nuzzling her ear. Raven was squeezed in between her and Apple as Apple also had her arms wrapped around her. Apples attention focusing on kissing Raven's exposed throat. 

Raven closed her eyes content at the two girls affections. She whisper quietly. "This is the best valentines ever."


End file.
